


Rocks Against Rocks

by Woofemus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins when Mikasa first goes to Armin for advice and decides it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask everyone else. It ends with Mikasa standing outside Annie's window at three in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks Against Rocks

“Armin.”

“Yes?” He looked up from the book he was reading. Mikasa had a very serious look on her face, and it made him feel slightly worried. Mikasa was always serious, even when she was being comical, but he recognized that look in her eyes that told him she wasn't kidding around. “Is there something wrong?”

“I need your help Armin,” she only answered, glancing around. If he wasn't worried before, he definitely was now.

“Mikasa, what's going on?” he asked, trying not to sound impatient as he tried not to think about all the worst possible outcomes she was going to say.

_It can't be Eren, I just saw him walk into class. She doesn't have blood on her so she hasn't stabbed anyone...  
_

Finally, she stared at him straight in the eyes, palms flat against the table. “I want to ask Annie out. How do I do that?”

Armin dropped his book.

 

 

 

"Huh? Why are you asking me? I wouldn't know! Just give them a scarf or something." Eren growled from where he sat in front of their computer. "Shit, shit, don't you fucking dare throw that grenade -- _goddammit!_ " Eren stood up, tearing off his headset, screaming obscenities at his screen. She could hear the sound of Jean cackling through the headset. Mikasa only made her exit, looking thoughtful.

 

 

 

“ _What?!_ ” Jean screeched. Mikasa cringed, rubbing her ears. She didn't expect Jean to scream louder than Eren. She shook her head slightly to get the ringing out of her ears.

“Something up?” Marco had come over, smiling at Mikasa as he greeted her. She repeated her question. His smile stayed on, but he was blinking rapidly. “Huh? What?” He looked over at Jean, who wore the most sour and petulant expression he had ever seen on anyone. When he saw it wasn't a joke, he looked back at Mikasa, still blinking. She stared back, waiting patiently.

"Um... compliment her?" Marco said slowly, looking back at Jean. His friend gave no response other than muffled choking. "I think she'd like compliments."

 

 

 

Ymir snorted, trying to contain her laughter. Mikasa frowned. It was a very serious question, and if Ymir wasn't going to take it seriously, then she was _going to_ \--

"Shit!" Ymir collapsed, clutching her side from where Christa pinched her roughly. Mikasa nodded her thanks.

"Flowers." Christa said in a very sagely voice, holding out a finger.  "Flowers are always nice."

"You don't even like the ones I give you!" Ymir managed to exclaim from the floor.

" _Live_ flowers. _Live_ flowers are always nice." Christa corrected. "With no bugs."

 

 

 

"You've come to the right person!" Connie puffed his chest out proudly. "I'm an expert at these things!"

"He is!" Sasha agreed, looking up from the fries she was eating. "He gave me so many potatoes. It was like love at first sight." Sasha swooned, as Connie remained deep in thought.

"Rocks!" He suddenly exclaimed. "You need a lot of rocks. Just like all those movies, right Sasha?" She looked up at Connie as if they both had an epiphany, both of them with their hands on their cheeks, grinning widely. They both turned to Mikasa, a strange glint in their eyes.

 

 

 

"Of course I'll help you! I can ask almost anyone out." Reiner boasted, grinning widely. Next to him, Bertholdt had the most incredulous look on his face. "I mean, Christa said yes when I asked her and she's like the prettiest right?" Mikasa didn't want to add that Christa was too nice for her own good, and Ymir had dogged them at every step of the way. Along with Bertholdt, in a more stealthy and subtle manner, not that he needed to try, with all the ruckus Ymir was causing. Bertholdt grimaced at the memory.

"Then..." Mikasa urged, trying to get Reiner to say something useful. He put his hand on his chin thoughtfully, thought for a few seconds, and grinned.

"Annie really loves being woken up early in the morning. I think it's pretty romantic, being woken up early in the morning by someone you like. You'll get her for sure." He began to go on about how it would definitely work, for sure, guaranteed foolproof plan and all. He was too into his spiel to notice Bertholdt had pulled her aside.

He took out his phone, glancing at Reiner with a frown. "If... you do go... in the morning, make sure you have this. I'm sure it'll help you a lot." He spoke as if he had personal experience, and Mikasa didn't doubt that he didn't, with the shudder that suddenly ran through him. Mikasa took out her phone, looking at what Bertholdt had sent her. She blinked at the message, and brought her phone closer to make sure she was definitely reading this right.

"... did you just give me a recipe for _pudding?"_

 

 

 

_Thud._

Annie rolled over, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't know why she woke up in the middle of the night but she paid it no heed. She could always go back to sleep anyway.

_Thud._

She slowly sat up, glaring at her window. She found out why she was awake. She only hoped that whatever it was, it would _stop._

_Thud._

She sighed deeply and dragged herself out of bed, glancing at her clock on the bedside table. Three in the morning. _Three in the morning._ If it was Reiner, and it was highly likely it was Reiner, because he was the only one who was insane enough to wake her at such an awful time, she was going to kill him. But anyone else, she deliberated killing them slightly faster.

She walked to the window, wrenching it open – just as a rock went flying toward her. It was only years of reflex and training that allowed her to duck quickly, the rock soaring over her head. It landed with a heavy thud, and she turned around to gape at it for a moment. She would have been knocked out cold if that thing hit her head! With a growl, she grabbed the rock to throw it back at Reiner, her body leaning out the window – and in complete shock, ended up dropping it on the ground, her mouth wide open.

“Good morning.” Mikasa greeted, nodding her head at her as if it was a perfectly normal thing. She held a bucket filled with rocks, looking up at Annie.  "You look very nice today." Annie gaped, with half of her body hanging out the window as she stared at Mikasa.

"Mikasa, what the hell are you doing - _put those damn rocks down._ " Mikasa put the rock in her hand back into the bucket and slowly set it down. Annie sighed heavily, scratching her head, and sent Mikasa a glare that would have sent anyone running, but Mikasa was completely unfazed. _"Why_ are you here?"

"Because I -- " and she stopped suddenly, blinking. "Wait, I still have more things to give to you before I say it." Annie looked down, finally noticing all the other... items as well. Very strangely, there were a lot of... trays. She counted at least four. _  
_

"Mikasa, it's three in the morning, I hope you realize that."

"Reiner told me this was the perfect time to come." Mikasa answered easily. Annie inhaled sharply. She was _not_ awake enough for this but at least she had an excuse to murder Reiner after all. Mikasa picked up one of the trays, looking at Annie expectantly.

"What... is that?"

"It's a surprise. Can you come down?"

"It's freezing outside. No." Mikasa frowned, looking down at the tray and then back up.

"It's pudding." She finally revealed. Annie's eyes twitched.

They both remained still, with Mikasa standing out with her usual blank look and Annie maintaining her stone-faced expression. After an intense staring contest, Mikasa broke contact first to glance at the tray nervously. Did Bertholdt tell her wrong?

"... I'll be out."

 

 

Even though she put on a jacket, she was still freezing. She briefly wondered that maybe it was better to invite Mikasa inside, but she remembered Mikasa still woke her up at three in the morning. With pudding. Annie sighed loudly as she unlocked her door and hoped that this was worth the whole thing.

When she opened the door, Mikasa smiled at her. She put the tray down and picked up something else. When Annie got closer, she saw it was a scarf. Mikasa carefully wound it around her, making sure it wasn't too tight at her neck. Annie's brow was furrowed in confusion the whole way, and wasn't sure why she was so surprised at the sudden warmth on her neck.

"Armin said green was a nice color on you. It is," Mikasa murmured, looking at the scarf and her appreciatively. She gave it a single pat before she moved away. Annie ducked her head down, silently thanking that her new scarf hid her unbelievably red face.

Mikasa stepped back to pick up something else, and turned around with a bouquet of flowers in front of her. _Red roses_ , Annie noted through her shock. Strangely enough, Mikasa made sure to inspect them all carefully, looking at each rose individually as if checking for something. When she was satisfied, she gave them to her.

"For you," she said in the same deadpan voice she always had. If Annie didn't think she could be even more confused, she certainly was now. She took the bouquet silently, mind whirling from a combination of embarrassment, confusion, and sleep. Finally, Mikasa held up the trays that seduced Annie out of bed.

"I tried to make pudding. I hope you like it." Mikasa murmured, her voice no longer completely deadpan but there was something that... wasn't deadpan. It was too early in the morning for Annie to figure out what this meant right now. She couldn't think of anything to say though, as she stared at the tray, and turned a wary eye up to Mikasa instead.

It was very hard to see since it was dark and the lighting outside of her apartment sucked, but Mikasa's face was definitely as red as her scarf. She looked down at her new scarf, and eyed the flowers, the rocks, and the pudding in front of her. She finally turned her attention back to Mikasa, still guarded. After a very long moment where Mikasa had twitched once, she pulled her scarf down, and spoke.

"... come inside and eat it with me."

Mikasa blinked at her, once, and then twice. When she finally realized what Annie said, she smiled softly. Annie looked away, too flustered to respond properly, and tugged her scarf back up to hide her face. Mikasa took a step forward, before she paused again, putting down the trays. Annie watched her reach inside her pocket, taking out a piece of paper. "I almost forgot," Mikasa said, unfolding it, "Armin told me I should write poetry to express how I -"

Annie shoved her inside. And grabbed all the trays of pudding before closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Mikasa throwing rocks at Annie's window needed to be written apparently.
> 
> EDIT: decided to go back and edit this because some parts just sort of bothered me.


End file.
